Where is my scarf?
by Kenza Valentine
Summary: She couldn't find her precious scarf after a long research and appears that Levi knows what happened to it. (RivaMika fluff, prompt for someone on tumblr.)


"I… I can't find it." She murmured wistfully, Her hand sensing the absence of the fabric on her neck.

"Hm?" Setting his laptop aside on the bed, his eyes roamed around the dim room to finally land on hers. "What?" Demanding a clear phrase.

"My scarf. I can't find it." She clarified, her eyes glittering with tears. "I don't even recall removing it."

Levi frowned at her sight and stepped out of the bed. "I don't think a scarf deserves crying for it." Already knowing the sequel of his statement, he avoided her gaze.

"It's not just _a scarf._" Narrowing her eyes at him, she clenched her fists and complained, "My whole childhood is kept within it and you know it perfectly."

"I know," Levi showed less concern than what he felt in a way to convince her with how childish she was acting, despite knowing the significance of that scarf to her, he always wanted her to at least care about him more than that old, sloppy fabric. "But I don't recall you panicking this much when I had an extra hour at work and came back home late. Now, now, which do you cherish the most, your scarf? Or me?"

"What did you do to my scarf?" Nothing could be reflected on her eyes but pure anger, sensing that he had a hand in her scarf's disappearance, she questioned him.

"Don't ask it that way, you know I would never do something to upset you." She'd be convinced less but he had yet to try calming her down before confessing to her.

"_What did you do to my scarf?_" She insisted and, could only sigh and reach his hand behind his neck, giving it a quick scratch before answering her.

"I was washing it…." He began explaining.

"Oh god!" She exhaled in disappointment, having a plain thought on what had happened to her scarf, she sat down on the bed and fixed her gaze down, Levi felt somewhat guilty after seeing the reaction she made -which was the exact opposite of what he thought her reaction would be; knowing her, she'd probably go rage mode and shout at him for the rest of the day-

"It was an accident okay?" Seeing that it was safe for him to approach her now, he sat next to her and reached his hand behind her back. "I knew that scarf was shabby, but I never thought it would get ripped so easily, I'm sorry." He ruffled her hair lightly.

"W-Where did you put it?" She asked, wanting to see it herself and confirm it was now useless and unwearable.

"I…got rid of it." Before Levi could even realize it she aimed a fist at him, yet he reacted quickly and stopped her, pinning both her hands above her head after pushing her down on the bed.

"How dare you get rid of it without even letting me have the last sight of it?" She struggled to break free of his hold and tried to kick him off of her but he swiftly tangled his legs with hers and kept her from moving. "Get off, I don't wanna see your face."

"Calm down, I said I'm sorry already, also I do want to to make it up for you." He suggested and she rose her eyebrows at his words, her eyes speaking with challenge, interested in what kind of indemnity he was going to make. "Did you know I can knit?" Her eyes widened in surprise, already giving up in freeing herself from his grasp.

"Oh? Is that so?" She spoke in amazement. "Are you going to knit a new scarf for me?"

"A scarf, a sweater, anything my princess suggests." He leaned down and whispered close to her lips before joining them with his in a passionate kiss which she refused to return at first but soon melted into it.

"I want gloves too, and a bonnet." She demanded and he finally loosened his grip on her hands to hold her by her waist whilst she wrapped her hands around his neck.

"It'll be my pleasure." He nuzzled her nose and she couldn't help a smile to form on her face.

"Levi, to answer your question; I do love you more than my scarf." Her cheeks flushed with a red shade as she spoke, he smirked at her confession and kissed her once more.

"I know." He said confidently, a smirk coming across his face and Mikasa gave him a light punch before hugging him.

"Are you sure you didn't rip my scarf on purpose just to make me a new one by yourself?" She asked out of the blue and Levi took quite a moment to answer her. "Levi?"

"Now let's not ruin the moment, remember when we spoke about the kids?" Levi tried to change the subjects and she decided to go by his game and forget about her question, after all he was the one she'd care for the most, even though losing her scarf saddened her.

-Fin-


End file.
